Connect the Dots
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: It turns out Arizona has a lot of freckles on her back, and Callie didn't realize it until just now.


**Connect the Dots**

Arizona was laid out on her stomach in the middle of her and Callie's king sized bed; Callie was on top of her girlfriend. This was a first for them, they had only been dating for about 7 months and Arizona had noticed her girlfriend was pretty dominant in the bedroom so she suggested this. Callie currently had a soft, leather harness strapped around her hips and was slowly plunging a six inch dildo in and out of her girlfriend.

"Fuck, Callie," Arizona moaned on every inward thrust. "Right there, fuck me."

Callie let out a small chuckle, "I **am** fucking you, Arizona. Do you like it? Do you like the way I fuck you?"

"F-fuck, yes! So close, Callie." Arizona moaned as she arched her as into Callie's thrusts. "Harder, please, fuck me harder."

Callie silently complied, close to orgasm herself. It wasn't even two minutes later, that Arizona came screaming her girlfriend's name.

"F-fuck, Callie!"

"Madre de Dios!"

Both women yelled as their orgasms washed over their bodies. It took a few minutes for both women to regain any sense of the world after Callie had rocked both of them to the core. Arizona stayed on her belly, head turned toward Callie who'd fallen, haphazardly onto her side next to the blonde.

As Callie ran the fingers of her right hand over Arizona's back, she giggled softly, "I never knew how many freckles you had."

"Yeah, just another thing I got made fun of for as a kid. I was named after a sunken battleship and they called my freckles were the holes in the ship that caused it to sink."

Callie propped herself up on her elbow, "Ya know, they say that freckles are scars from your past lives. Maybe, those people who made fun of you weren't wrong."

Arizona cocked and eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Excuse me?"

"No, wait, that came out wrong." Callie stood to remove the harness and grabbed a marker from the bedside table. "What I meant was, maybe you're the reincarnation of someone on that ship, maybe even your grandfather."

"What is in your hand?"

"Shh, I'm gunna try something…" Callie quickly straddled her girlfriend's butt before drawing on the blonde's back.

"That better not be a permanent marker, Calliope. Why do you even have a marker on your bedside table?"

"Sodoku. Some people do it in pen, I take it one step farther and do it in marker. And yeah, it's permanent."

Arizona groaned and attempted to buck her girlfriend off of her, "I'm gunna kill you."

"Sit still! You're gunna ruin it!"

"Ruin what?"

Callie ignored Arizona's questions and attempt to get her to move. They were both silent for long minutes, Arizona having given in to whatever her girlfriend was doing. The blonde tried not to squirm as the marker tickled the sensitive skin of her back. After about ten minutes, Callie climbed off of Arizona for a second time, putting the marker back in top of the puzzle book and grabbing her phone.

"What's the phone for?" Arizona asked as she began attempting to get up.

Callie pushed her back onto her stomach softly, "Wait! I wanna show you something."

The Latina snapped a photo of Arizona's back before moving to show the blonde.

"I played connect the dots with your freckles. It's a bit misshapen because you wouldn't stop freaking moving, but…"

Arizona gasped slightly before letting out a small laugh, "You made a battleship by playing connect the dots on my back?"

Callie nodded, "Your grandfather was a hero, a good man in a storm, and your parents named you after that ship for a reason. I don't care why those kids made fun of you, if they could see you now, they'd take it all back. You are incredible, Arizona Robbins and I'm so lucky to call you mine."

"So, is there any reason you needed to get my ass in the picture, too?"

Callie smiled at her girlfriend, "Yeah, I'm gunna crop the picture, don't worry."

"Good, crop out my ass and you can keep the picture of the battleship."

"Oh, no, I'm keeping the picture of your ass. I need some motivation when you're not around and I'm horny," Callie winked before walking off to the shower.


End file.
